


The Peculiar Ms. Esme

by Pheniox45o



Category: Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheniox45o/pseuds/Pheniox45o
Summary: This is the love story of slave William and his slave owner Ms. Esme





	The Peculiar Ms. Esme

“150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, 160. Sold to the little lady in blue!” said the auctioneer. “Thank you kindly sir.” said my new owner. “Come with me,” she said holding my hand, “What is your name? Persay mine is Esme.” “Hello, Ms. Esme my name is William,” I said to her. “That is a very nice name, William.” as we arrive at her carriage she tells me “So William my farm is different than all the other slave owners’ in Texas.” What do you ever mean Ms. Esme?” “Well you see here William, I don’t like having slaves and I just want to free ‘em. And I know I sound incredibly off my rocker, and so thought the auctioneer when I was trying to buy you,” she said to me. I was surprised and thought that everyone had slaves, but not Ms. Esme. “M-ms. Esme, do you not have any slaves?” I asked surprised. “Well, I have you and Ms. Trixie. She is a very nice lady I think you’ll get along kindly with her and her baby boy Elijah.” “Is that all?” I was very surprised at her comment. “Yes, William. Oh, also I have certain rules so ya’ll don’t get hurt by anyone.” “As?” , “The first rule is You can leave my farm so you don’t get killed by my neighbors, and you can pretty much do anything on my farm even come to my house. I won’t require you to live outside as others do, and you’ll be fully welcome to have your meals where I and Trixie have ours.” , “M-ms. Esme, you don’t have to be so kind to a low serving human-like me.”. “Oh, but I do because everyone is human. Also, you don’t have to work in the fields I do work there.” I sit there mouth gaping open. We arrive at her farm, it is very small like Ms. Esme herself. “Welcome home Ms. Esme,” Trixie says “Hello sir,” she says to me, “Hello are you Ms. Trixie I’ve heard all about?” “Yes, that would be me. And this is the young Elijah.” pulling a young boy to her side. I wave to him “Well my name is William.” I tell both of them. Elijah waves back with a tiny smile, “Elijah, can you go play with Samson?” He runs to the sweet Border Collie that they have in the house. “William,” says Ms. Esme “Yes Ms.?”, “Come with me to my room.” “Yes, ma’am.” I follow her to her room, I’ve never been in a lady’s room before or was never allowed to. We arrive in her room, “Can you help me with my dress? I don’t want to bother Ms. Trixie.” I help while blushing, I’ve never helped a woman undress…” Thank you, William.” She slowly steps out of her dress, I turn around because she is a lady and I think it’s perverted to stare at a lady in her trousers. “It’s okay William I don’t mind if you watch me undress.” “M-ms. Esme.”, “It’s okay William”. I know that I’m turning red watching her fiddle with her trousers. She turns around and her piercing blue stare in going into my soul making me feel hotter. “William, can you help with these too?” she slowly walks over to me, getting hotter every step she takes. “Yes, Ms. Esme.” I take a hold of her hips and she looks up into my eyes, she cups my face with one of her hands. She pulls me into a kiss, and I kiss back as we passionately kiss, and I somehow managed to take off her trousers revealing her whole voluptuous body. She unbuttons my shirt taking it off of me, then she stoops down to my waist, and unbuckles my belt making a clinking noise. “Are you sure you want to continue?” She asks me, “Yes, please.” She pulls down my pants revealing my erected penis, it almost hits her in the face. She puts her one of her hands on the shaft of my penis and starts to lick my penis, it feels good, she goes up and down, up and down, up and down then she gets up and lays on her bed...legs spread. I walk over my penis bouncing, I sit in front of her holding my penis, “Put it in me.” she says. I pull her to me, slowly putting in my penis to not hurt her, it’s in fully now. “Ahhhh~ you feel so big inside of me.” I buck my hips making her moan even more “Hahhhhhhhhhh~ mmm.” I kiss her neck, then I pull myself out of her and start licking her clit, holding onto my head she moves her hips making herself come closer and closer to the brink. I put myself back inside of her, I look back up at her she looks like she’s in ecstasy with her beautiful brown hair sprawled all over the place, I buck my hips over and over again her nails embedded in my back making me want to buck more and more and more. I near the brink and I buck my hips one last time and we finish together in an almost unison “Ahhhhhhhhh~” I pull myself out of her and lay next to her. And I say “Ms. Esme you are so peculiar.”


End file.
